


Knightshade: Cute

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-18 22:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22267273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Now that everyone is finally reunited after the Battle of Haven, Jaune can't help but admiring Blake, and her newly displayed kitty ears.KnightshadePost-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	Knightshade: Cute

Jaune: *silently watches Blake as she walks about the house in Haven*

* * *

Blake: Okay, that is kind of creepy.

Jaune: Oh, good god, I'm so sorry...

Blake: What... why are you?..

Jaune: Okay, if I answer you, you can't get mad at me.

Blake: *scowls and ears flatten against her head*

Blake: Very... well...

Jaune: Okay, so while you were incredible and adorable and wonderful before...

Blake: *ears raise; questioning look*

Jaune: but now with the kitty ears, you are just so gorgeous that it's hard NOT to.

Blake: *ears twitch*

Blake: Wait, you LIKE my ears? Aren't you, like, freaked out by them?

Jaune: I don't follow.

Blake: Okay, so... most Humans aren't so cool with it.

Jaune: Then that's their problem. I, on the other hand, absolutely love your kitty ears.

Blake: *ears twitch*

Blake: Do you have to call them that?

Jaune: But they are just so adorable... and sexy... and... and I just realized I've been staring at you... and spent the last few minutes mumbling about how gorgeous you are...

Jaune: *nervously looks away*

Blake: I didn't know you felt that way about me...

Jaune: I don't know why I wouldn't...

Blake: *blushes, ears flatten again*

Blake: Well, we never really talked that much.

Jaune: To be fair, you never really talk that much at all... and if I tried to talk to you, I would probably just mumble about how gorgeous you are... like I am right now...

Blake: *smiles*

Blake: I can't be that cute.

Jaune: Oh, yes, you can. It's not like you look like me, or anything.

Blake: What? You look like a big, fluffy dog.

Jaune: Don't cats normally... have problems... with dogs...

Blake: *rolls her eyes*

Blake: If I'm adorable, so are you.

Jaune: Uh... well... thank you...

Blake: So, for how long have you thought I was gorgeous?

Jaune: *shrugs*

Jaune: Forever, I guess.

Blake: *giggles*

Blake: What, the Emerald Forest?

Jaune: You also looked really cute the first night, reading your book by yourself.

Blake: I did... what?

Jaune: It was like you were in your own little world. And now I'm honoured to share it with you.

Blake: *gasp*

Jaune: *looks about nervously*

Blake: Why didn't you say anything?

Jaune: I... honestly... didn't know... when... I could... hitting on Weiss didn't exactly work out so well...

Blake: So... what did you think... when you found out I was a Faunus?..

Jaune: Trapped between wondering how you could get any cuter and not wanting to let anyone else know...

Blake: *steps closer, head towards him*

Blake: So, am I?

Jaune: Oh, dear good god, yes. I mean yes. Yes, you are.

Blake: And now that I'm here, and you get to see how much cuter I am... what did you want to do about it?

Jaune: Quite... a lot... of things...

Blake: Such as?

Jaune: Have you sit in my lap while you read a book... play with your ears... kiss you... carry you like a precious pet... Okay, that kind of sounded a little awkward.

Blake: Do I look upset?

Jaune: No, and I have no idea why.

Blake: I like the idea, that's why. Let me go get my book. Why don't you have a seat on the couch.

* * *

Jaune: *awkwardly sits on the couch*

Jaune: *nervously looks about*

Blake: *eagerly walks up to him*

Blake: *snuggles into his lap and opens her book*

Blake: Didn't you have something you wanted to do?

Jaune: *nervously starts to play with Blake's ears*

Jaune: Oh, good god, you're so precious.

Blake: Thank you.

* * *

Yang: *gives Jaune and Blake a questioning look*

Jaune: *stops petting Blake*

Blake: *uses her hand to pull Jaune's hand back to her ears*

Yang: Okay, did not see this coming.

Yang: *takes a picture*

Jaune: What was that?

Yang: I really don't know, so I kind of want to remember it.

Blake: I think this is a great time to make this official. Jaune is my boyfriend.

Jaune: *pauses his petting and pulls his hand a bit away*

Blake: *pulls his hand back her head*

Blake: Do you think I let just anyone do this?

Jaune: I was just having so much fun that I wasn't really thinking about it.

Blake: Well, the only way I would let you do this is if I liked you that way.

Jaune: What, since when?

Blake: Forever?

Blake: *shrugs her shoulders*

Blake: You are just so emotive. It's like your emotions wash over the rest of us. You are so entirely genuine... and kind... and caring...

Jaune: Oh, come on... I'm not...

Yang: Okay, you two stop right there.

Jaune: *hand pauses it's petting*

Yang: You two are both so horribly socially awkward, that I'm going to have to step in. You both dig each other, dig?

Blake: So, maybe we should just stop complaining and enjoy ourselves.

Jaune: So... boyfriend?..

Blake: I've never felt so contented...

Blake: *lifts her head up to kiss him on his cheek*

Yang: *takes a picture*

Jaune: *kisses Blake on the top of the head*

Yang: *takes a picture*

Yang: If you guys ever forget how much you like each other, I'm going to show you these pictures.

Yang (texting): I'm also going to show li'l sis.

Jaune: Wait, what?

Yang: And Weiss.

Weiss (text): I can't believe I'm going to say this, but they look adorable together.

Ruby (text): Oh my god, so cute!

Jaune: *scroll vibrates*

Jaune: *pulls it out*

Nora (text): Way to go, Leader!

Ren (text): We are both quite happy for you.

Yang: And Ren and Nora.

Qrow (text): Uh-huh, cute. Why did you send it to me?

Jaune: Did you really have to send it to Qrow?

Yang: I want everyone to be able to remind you how good you look together. What?, you both are downright sourpusses. I've never seen you smile so much.

Jaune: Wait, I'm smiling?

Blake: It's a wonderful smile.

Blake: *kisses his cheek*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190271253377/knightshade-cute) tumblog.


End file.
